


Pvlm's Pandora Box

by Pvlm



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM Scene, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Black!Reader - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Intense, Interracial Relationship, Mistress, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, black!female, graphic smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pvlm/pseuds/Pvlm
Summary: This is a series of shorts from Twilight and Co. Most of these contain sexual content and pure fluff. Send in some requests to my Tumblr @thesaga





	1. Birthday Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Jacob Black x Black!Reader 
> 
> Warnings: Intense moments, Unprotected sex, aftercare 
> 
> A/N: In this one-shot, the imprinting doesn’t exist. 
> 
> Song suggestions: Nobody by Keith sweat, Nice & Slow by usher

After your best friend, Tasha, threw up on your newly gifted heels, you were done with the night. Your girlfriends wanted to take you out a new club called “Levels”. It was in the urban area of Seattle and it was pretty decent. 

“Shit girl, I’m so-so sorry” Tasha slurred out, her ebony weave was spread over her face because of the sweat and with drool at the corners of mouth. With the help of your other friends, you folded Tasha’s body in the backseat and climbed in behind her. 

It was probably one of the worst birthdays you ever had. 

Nicole, being the designated driver, dropped the heavily drunk girl to house, letting her boyfriend take care and you were the second one to get dropped off. Waving off the car, you turned the knob to the small cottage that you shared with your boyfriend Jacob. 

The first thing you noticed, was the flickering of the lit candles, the red and white rose pedals that started at the door and trailed off further into the house. You hung your keys and slowly followed the trail, your movements sluggish because of the leftover liquor in your body. And the sight in front of you breath taking. 

The shadows highlighted the sharp jawline of your lover’s face, his tall body was relaxed on the white armchair that was placed in the corner of the room facing the bedroom door. A white button down shirt was left open, revealing a chiseled torso. Black slacks that enhanced his muscular thighs and his feet was left bare. His stare heated your body as the desire pooled in between your legs. 

In a quick movement, he drifted towards you. His nose flaring as he took in your arousal, awaking the beast within him. The pair of russet hands surround your face, tilting your head up toward him. He gathered you into his arms, carrying your thick body into the ensuite bathroom, carefully undressing you. Each layer of clothing revealed more of your rich skin. He cradled you into his arms again, slowly lowering you body into the warm bathtub. The scent of honey and cherry blossoms danced under your nose as you closed your eyes, letting the water erase the horrible night. You felt thick fingers, comb themselves in your curls, pulling it into a high bun away from your neck and face. You felt yourself drift away as those hands ghosted and pressed against the sore spots of your body. 

Soon the water became cold, and you were lifted out of the tub and wrapped in a hot towel. Jacob took his time drying your body, once he was done, he took his time to just look at you. 

You felt small but loved under his stare. It was as if you were communicating with your eyes. He lifted you into his torso, your thick thighs surrounded themselves around his hips and arms around his neck. Walking forward from the bathroom to the bedroom still maintaining that eye contact. 

He traced your features with the roses on the king sized bed. You shivered as Jacob made contact with the sensitive nipples, the curves of your breast, and down the pathway toward your lower body. You tried swiveling you hips, trying to guide him to the place you needed him to be, but he held you still. The rose continued to tease your lower lips and inner thighs, down to your calves and a giggle escaped you as the rose tickled the bottom of your feet. 

Rising up, Jacob sucked on your bottom lip and peppered small kisses all over your face. Tears gathered in your eyes. He’s the only that made you feel safe and loved. Nobody can make feel this way. 

The pad of his thumbs wiped away the tears the escaped. Jacob’s face nudge itself into the crook of your neck, sucking at your neck making a series of hickeys that trailed to the middle of your chest, creating a heart. 

You pulled at the white shirt, and he went with your request and took it off, along with his pants, revealing that he was nude underneath. You groaned at the skin to skin contact, the warmness of his skin and made you hiss since your body was exposed to the cool air. He tenderly grabbed at your chest, sucking in a brown nipple as he make contact with you. Fingers gripped his silky hair, pulling him closer. One of his hands went in between your legs, spreading the wetness that he created around. 

You watched as he released your nipple, and moved down your body once more. Jacob placed his hands behind your knee, exposing yourself to him. He flattened his tongue, letting your juices coat his tastebuds. He pointed his tongue and traced everywhere but your clit. Whining, you tried grabbing him by his hair but he slapped your inner thigh and went back to tracing your sex. When he finally decided he was done teasing you, Jacob sucked on your clit and dipped his finger in you. That finger was accompanied by another one as they curled into your special spot. Moaning, you gripped at your breast and rolled your hip encouraging him to increase his movements. But of course, he took his time breaking you apart. The knots started to pull at you as you arched you back off the bed and Jacob pulled away from you. 

Pulling you to the edge of the bed, he placed you legs on his shoulders and looked at your lust-dazed face. He moved the tip of his dick up and down your slit. At this point, you felt like crying. 

Jacob hushed you by finally giving you what you needed and craved. It was water putting out a flame. He gave you gentle strokes, enjoying the looks of pleasure on your face. Clawing at his upper arms, Jacob came closer to you, his body rolling against you and grazing your clit in every moment. He whispered sweet nothings in your ear, telling you how good you felt and how much he loved you.

You pulled his face to yours, you lips linking with his as his tongue massaged your mouth, you loved those messy kisses. Drowning your moans in his mouth, he wrapped his arms around and pulled you up, still joined at the hips as you both became even closer. His dick reached even further into you, brushing your soul. 

Jacob moved your body with his as he bit into your skin, kissing on the mark. You turned your head toward the large mirror on the wall, watching the sweat the clings to you and Jacob’s body. 

His large hands gripped your plump ass, dragging you up and down as his thrusts became harder. He growled as he grabbed the back of your neck with his other hand, arching your neck and exposing it. Jacob sucked and nibbled on your pulse as your orgasm neared. Whispering how you wanted him to cum inside you, to let go. And that’s what he did. Switching positions where your knees were near your head, toes nearly touching the headboard. Jacob lost control of his thrusts, pinning you to the bed with no where to go. He hit those sweet spots, making you cry out and beg for mercy. Your pussy clenched around him as your second orgasm was pulled from you. The whites of your eyes can only be seen, your fingernails made his russet skin bleed and his body healed right after. Your throat was dry as you let out silent screams, body trembling under the intense pleasure that your lover gave you. Jacob’s body shook as he released inside you. 

Jacob pulled out of you, after going soft. He gave you a deep kiss before pulling complete away from you. Your body relaxing into the plush mattress. You felt a warm towel wipe away the mixed fluids and moments later Jacob came back, guiding your body back under the sheets and pulling your heated body against his. 

“Happy Birthday, baby”


	2. Black Lace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leah Clearwater x Black Female Reader 
> 
> Warning: BDSM, Dom/Sub, *don’t read this in front people*
> 
> You wanted to try something new tonight.

You wanted to try something new tonight. 

It took some convincing for Leah to go along with it. Of course it was something out of her element since she always the dominant one in the relationship. 

The moon highlighted Leah’s skin and made the black lace stand out. She was kneeling on the floor, a soft pillow protecting her knees. A matching pair of sheer lace panties and bra, along with a black blindfold that covered her deep brown eyes. Leah’s hands were bound behind her, but can easily be broken if she ever felt uncomfortable. 

You on the other hand, stood barefoot and nude under the black silk robe. You stood behind Leah, a array of toys laid across the dresser. You knew she can sense you, but didn’t exactly know where you were in the room. Slowly stepping being her, you laid hands on Leah’s shoulder gently massage the tense muscles, feeling her relax under your touch. 

“What your color, Chèrie ” you whispered in her ear. The fine hairs rose on her tan skin. 

“Green” her raspy voice muttered out as she licked her lips. 

Turning back to the dresser, you started off with something light. Grabbing a black feather, you looked at your canvas. 

Starting at the base of her spine, you watch as Leah’s back arched into the touch. Then continued across her shoulders down her right arm. Going back to stand behind her, you unclipped the bra and moved it away, then told her to stand up and get in the bed. Watching her slender form crawl on the bed and waited for your next command. 

You straddled Leah’s waist, teasing the light brown nipple and watched it harden. Trailing down to her toned torso, Leah’s hand gripped your hair. Instantly, you retracted yourself from her body pinched her sides with your sharp acrylics. 

“Now now, do I have to tell you the rules again Chèrie” 

She shook her head. “No mistress” 

You got off the bed and grabbed two items and replaced the feather. 

“Now I have to punish you” you gripped her nipple and placed the clamp on, doing the same thing to the other one. Leah let out a hiss. 

“Color?”

“Green” 

Now it was time to really test Leah. 

Your next item was a long riding crop. You dragged the tip of the toy along her body before pausing on her nipple. Giving a couple of soft taps, you slapped the crop firmly on her nipple then repeated it on her other nipple. You started to love the cries spilling from Leah’s mouth, but you wanted to her more. You gave her nipples a rest then moved to her sex. 

Running a finger on her sex, the tip of your nail grazed the protruding clit, making Leah’s body jerk. You sucked on your finger, enjoying the bittersweet taste. 

“All of this for me Chèrie” 

“Yes mistress, all of it” Her body arched, trying to find your warmth and touch. 

“Spread those legs wider baby and don’t close them.” You got the silk ropes and tied both ankles to the bed post, then asked if she was ok. Using your sharp nails, you glided them up and down her long legs, barely brushing on her sex. You made yourself comfortable by taking off the robe and laid on your stomach, in front of the glistening pussy. You took the moment to just stare before licking your lips. 

“Now, you’re gonna be a good girl and come when I tell you” 

You blew on her labia then landed a soft kiss on her pussy. Your tongue made circles around her clit, tracing the inner lips before sucking them in between your lips. To have a better grip on your meal, you drew your arms around Leah’s lower half to anchor her down and have her closer to you. And then you went in. 

Your lips wrapped around her clit, sucking on it, while your tongue flicked in various ways. Moving away from her clit, you blew on the hard clit then slowly licked at the juices that flowed out of her. Pointing your tongue, you probed at her wet opening, dipping in and fucking her with your mouth. Your hands tugged at the clamps, making Leah jerk against your mouth, she moaned and tried to chase your tongue but you pulled away. 

You took off the blindfold and ropes then watch her make eye contact with you. Her juice coated your chin and lips. You kissed her gently, letting her taste herself. With slow movements, you told Leah to take a deep breath as you unclamp the clamps, gently rubbing them to sooth the ache that she may have. You grabbed the ribbed, seven inch dildo with the harness and a bullet vibrator. 

“You were so good for me Chèrie,” you said softly, the type of tone that made Leah weak. You rubbed away the shed tears from Leah being edged all night. You stepped into the harness and placed the part that went in side and buckled it. The strap on stimulated not only the person who was getting fucked but also the person who is doing the fucking. 

Coating the dildo with Leah’s wetness, you eased into her, watching her mouth drop from the intrusion, as her eyes lowered close. You worked your hips a bit faster before adding the vibrator to her clit. 

At this point, Leah moaning and arching her head into the pillow. Leaning down you kissed the base of her neck as you angled yourself deeper, making Leah cry out. 

“Please let me cum, please mistress, please” she sobbed out, her body trembling from the dildo and vibrations. “Cum for me” 

And what a sight so see. To see someone that is tense most of the time, come apart. 

You watched as she came down from her high with a dazed look on her face. 

You took of the harness and removed the toys from the bed, before going to the joined bathroom to get wet towel. 

After taking care of Leah, you eased yourself and Leah under the covers and cuddled behind her. Watching her eyes shut before you followed her.


	3. Prey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Suicidal thoughts, very dark for a second and then pure smut. 
> 
> Bella X Victoria

I found myself in the same place again. The place that I seen death in front of me. The place that I found about werewolves. 

A normal person would’ve learned their lesson the first time and never came back to such a place. But I’m not normal. I’ll never be the same. 

I chase death as a hobby now. I mean, I have nothing to live for. My love is gone. My father is embarrassed to call me his daughter. Many friends disowned me after my phase. My own best friend wants nothing to do with me. The pack lost many people over me, to the point where they’re not protecting me anymore. 

I’m just a burden to them and it’s my time to go. 

I laid there in the middle of the meadow, the dead grass clinging to my clothing and poking at my exposed skin. And I just waited for anything to get me. 

I just didn’t care anymore. 

Until she came. 

“Well, well, well. I’m surprised to see you alone Bella” her sultry voice echoed. 

“The dogs aren’t protecting their sad, pathetic toy anymore?” Victoria’s voice appeared to be louder and closer to me. 

I opened my eyes to see Victoria standing over me. Her garnet eyes gleamed as she looked down at me. 

“If you want to kill me, here’s your chance” I was surprised that my voice didn’t shake. An emotion flashed in her eyes before her bow shaped lips formed a smirk. 

In a quick movement she pulled me up to a standing position and held me close. I was frozen in her glaze. I was her prey, and she’s my predator. She clamped her hand around my chin and tilted my head to the side, extending my neck so she could end my misery. Her face was now hidden in my neck. 

This is it. This is what death feels like for the second time. 

“Oh darling. You thought I’ll just end you in a snap? You’ve got it all wrong.” She whispered against my skin. Victoria pulled back and rubbed my face as if I was her lover. Her touch felt nothing compared to his. Where his touch felt like ice, hers felt like fire. 

“See, I never I wanted to kill you. From the moment I smelled you in the field, I wanted you for myself. But your little boy toy,” she spat out. “Prevented me from getting to you. Even the psychic knew you were mine.” She cooed 

A million things went through my head. 

“You’re lying. What about James? He’s your mate. Ed-Edward told me” I stuttered out 

Victoria sighed. “I can ensure you that I’m telling you nothing but the truth sweetheart. If that was the case, I would’ve killed you a long time ago if James were my mate. But he’s not. Just like Edward is your mate,” she did air quotation marks when she said mate, “he would’ve did the following: killed James, Laurent and myself as posing a threat to his “mate” and he would’ve never leave you” 

Victoria continue. “A bond between a vampire and human is nearly impossible to break unless the human dies and it goes for vampires as well.”

I started to shake my head. “No you got it wrong, he said we were mates”

Victoria scoffed. “Well sweetheart, if he was your mate, he would be here. Right? But, he’s not. Let’s face it, he threw you away like trash and never looked back. They all did and now you’re all alone, in this big scary world.” 

My chest felt like it was collapsing. My mind was racing. The reality of truly being alone was settling in the pit of my stomach. 

“Bella, I’m going to give you two choices. One, I’ll take you away from here and give you the immortal life you always wanted or two, I can give you want you want and kill you. But I will prefer you choose the immortal life.” 

The immortal life was something I wanted with him. To have my fairy tale ending with a family that will show me the love that I didn’t receive in my childhood. 

But this offer, can be a new beginning. A different Bella with a whole new perspective. 

“I chose...the first one” I whispered, my voice was barely audible. 

Victoria had a pleased look on her perfect features. “We are going to have so much fun”

—————

“Hey baby, let me buy you drink” said the human male, his breath smelled like a mixture of drinks from what my nose can pick up. I turned around and flashed him a dazzling smile, his eyes dilated and his heart started to race. 

“Sure you can” I winked and stared at his side profile while he order the drink. 

“I’m Todd and what’s your name baby?” He shouted over the loud music. 

“Izzy” I pretended to take a sip and observed him some more. Todd had an athletic build and was the typical blond head jock. 

“Well Izzy, you got any plans tonight?”

I nodded my head and grabbed him by his belt, pulling him closer. “My plan is to do you,” I whispered in his ear. “Follow me” 

Releasing my hold on him, I turned around my 5 inch heels, something that I couldn’t do while I was human, and maneuvered my way towards the exit. 

I could see Victoria in the shadows along the alleyway, waiting on me to bring us our food. Todd stumbled out the door and came closer. 

“Are you ready to have a good time?” I said, pushing him against the wall. 

His eyes went wide as he nodded, resembling an excited puppy. 

I leaned into his body, pushing my breast on his chest and started kissing on his neck. 

“Mind if I join, sweetheart? “ my lover said from behind me. 

Leaning back, I looked at his bruised neck and replied back, “Of course honey” I smiled as Victoria made her way towards Todd. 

“This must be my luck night” Todd whispered. Slowly my lover and I approach him together, Victoria placed her hand on top of his mouth. 

Our mouths were in sync as we began to sink our teeth into the thick artery. His blood had a tangy taste to it, which made suck on the artery some more. After a while his body went limp and his heart stuttered out a beat then went silent. 

We let his body fall to the ground, I looked at Victoria, her eyes were shiny rubies under the street lights. She pulled me closer and kissed me hard, mixing our venom and the leftover blood together. My hand made a fist in her wild curls, as I responded with equal hunger. Now it was my turn with my back against the wall. 

“I wanna taste you,” Victoria said lustily. But I wasn’t in the mood to have sex in an alley today. 

“Not here, lets go home” 

Our home was in the deep part of the woods, far away from civilization. Bursting through the doors, we landed on the first surface, which happens to be the couch. The sounds of fabric tearing filled the room, along with growling and moans. Victoria palmed my breast, pulling and twisting my nipples as she nipped at my hard skin. I didn’t have any undergarments so she had easy access. 

“Please, Tori” I pleaded. Her hands left my chest and pulled my body towards the edge of the couch. Victoria licked her pink lips before placing a feather like kiss on my swollen clit. Her long lashes laid against her face as she spread her tongue wide, licking my cream. She hitched my legs on her shoulders, as she nuzzled her face. 

Soon her fingers joined her tongue, curling them into my sweet spot. With the combination of her fingers and suction, I felt my walls clenching on her fingers. 

“Don’t stop,” I moaned. My finger gripped the couch, ripping the cushion in the process. The second wave cache right after the first one. My abdomen muscles clenched and relaxed continuously. 

“I’ll never get tired of your taste.” Victoria purred before diving in-between my legs once more. 

“Wait, wait, what about you Tori?” I hissed out as she pushed her tongue into my pussy. 

“Don’t worry about it” Before I can register the movement, Victoria had her nude body on me. Her soft breast rubbing against mines as she positioned her legs in between my legs. 

“Seeing you hunt tonight, turned me on baby” Victoria grabbed my hand and placed it on her lower lips, I felt her slick and my nose flared from the scent. Pulling my fingers away, I tasted her. With her clit on top of mines, Victoria rolled her hips in a figure eight motion, our slick mixed together making a beautiful friction. 

The couch scraped the oak floors as Victoria picked up speed, her fingers digging in the flesh of my inner thighs, cracking the skin. But it was worth it though. I pulled Victoria towards me by her neck, our teeth clashing with each other. With my other hand, I palmed her milky breast, squeezing it hard as her hips moved faster. 

“Fuck! I’m coming” Victoria growled. I quickly took control, pushing her on her back and tossed my leg over her head. Forming my tongue into a cone, I started to fuck her pussy while my fingers held her fold open. Victoria held my cheeks wide open as she returned the favor. I pushed back into her face, grinding and spreading my fluid all over her mouth. One of her hand came down and slapped my ass making me shout. The sensation made me drip even more. 

My eyes rolled back as Victoria added a finger in each hole, her tongue flicked my clit faster as she made humming noise. 

“Oh god, oh god, oh god. VICTORIA!” she sent my body into another world, another galaxy even. My body fell forward and back into her pussy, where I continued to scream. Wrapping my lips around her clit, I sucked and flicked on it. Victoria legs clamped around my head, forcing it deeper. I felt her leg muscles shake against my ear, indicating she was close. A burst of bittersweet exploded in my mouth. 

After a couple moments, our body relaxed. Victoria rotated my body so that I was laying on her chest. She started to purr as she finger combed my tangled mess of hair. 

“I love you” I muttered, kissing her pert nipple. 

“I love you too darling”


End file.
